Our Final Reunion
by BlackFalcon002
Summary: Riku's depressed. Now find out how far he's going to take it.
1. Chapter 1

A.N I am Chris, aka BlackFalcon002. Get it memorized, 'cuz I'll get tired of repeating it over and over again. Oh, well. This is a suicide fic. Blood. Character death. Emo angst. Rawr. Anyway, I don't know exactly why I write this, but here it is, so R&R, flames...well, not welcome, exactly, but accepted. No yaoi in this one, unfortunately, but if you're like me you can turn any situation, eg. drinking tea, into an explicit sex scene.

I heard them approach, not bothering to turn around. Who else would be here, on the loneliest, highest cliff, where the wind howled like broken souls, and not even the barest hint of vegetation could be seen. Below was a gray-hued mass of mottled stone, a straight drop unbroken by jutting stone spurs, for which I was glad. The wind shrilled past, whipping up my hair in a silvery-white frenzy.

"Yo!" was Sora's none-too-intelligent way of saying hello. Kairi was a bit more sophisticated with a friendly, "Hi!" chirruped in that high-pitched tone that quite frequently got on my nerves. Both were so eager, so happy. If only they knew. But _I _knew that they had to hear it from me, or else it might be considered murder.

"Hey, guys," I said, not bothering to even try and conjure up the false cheer as I stared out across the vast monochrome view that became marbled with green at the edge of the horizon.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked. Damn. Not only was he endearingly irritating, but now he was endearingly irritating and _perceptive. _A new development, one that I probably won't hold against him. Key word being 'probably.'

My toes hung over the abyss as I stood on the edge. Turning slowly, I looked at them. An unfathomable weight settled on my shoulders as I understood, finally, it seemed, the pain that this would cause them.

"So selfish," I murmured. Kairi blinked at my cryptic words.

"Who's selfish?" she asked, tilting her head quizzically. I shook my head with a slight smile, and she just shrugged in confusion. Sora just stared at me with a blank expression that clearly read, "Whut?"

As opposed to making me laugh as it usually did, I just sank deeper into my depression. But I still made a pathetic attempt at a chuckle, which came out sounding as hollow as my heart. Knowing they would suspect something, I quickly turned it into a cough. Kairi smiled at me, making my soul twist with sorrow. Darkness clawed at my heart, black tendrils twisting up my emotions. I shook my head violently.

"Sora?" I said before they could mention anything, and he looked at me. "Do you remember what I told Xemnas right before we started the final battle?"

"Wasn't it…uhm…something about how light and darkness are eternal?"

"And nothing probably goes on forever, too," I finished for him, and he nodded. "Well," I said, "I was wrong."

Kairi's brow wrinkled in confusion, and Sora snorted. "What's there to be wrong about? It's true, isn't it?"

"No…I've been thinking. Where do light and darkness exist?"

"In our hearts," Kairi answered before Sora could say anything. Glowering in mock frustration, Sora closed his half-open mouth.

"Right." Way to the Dawn appeared in my hand. They both looked at it quizzically, and I shoved it into the stone of the cliff easily. Taking a small step back, my heels halfway off the rock and standing on empty space, I left it there, with the hilt pointing at the sky. "But no heart is eternal, no matter how much we try. So in the end, nothing is really eternal."

"What are you trying to say?" Sora asked, completely baffled. I smiled, pulling off my white wristband, which floated to the gray stone like a dying bird, fluttering in the wind. The brunette and the redhead both stared at my wrist and arm in horror.

"What I'm trying to say…? Well, that's easy," I said softly. "Goodbye." Leaning back ever so slightly, I let gravity take over. Time seemed to slow as Sora's face contorted, letting out a cry which bore my name. Kairi was screaming, but their voices seemed dull and muffled, as though I were hearing them from under water. I felt Sora's hand brush my fingertips as he lunged for me, but I slipped from his desperate grasp. He fell away from me, or perhaps I fell away from him. Everything went slowly, and I could see each strand of platinum hair as it billowed and whipped around me, and all the features of the stony cliff face that stared at me as I crawled past.

Images appeared before my eyes, something I found amusing. I mean, everyone says that you see your life flashing before your eyes, but I never really thought about it. I'm thinking about it now, though, as I can see it clearly; kicking Sora's ass at pretty much everything, crushing on Kairi, and feeling so isolated and alone—like the caged bird that refuses to sing. And then the darkness took me over. And Sora got better than me. As it so happens, I still ended up saving his life, but even that brought me no happiness. And then he saved my life, technically. The poem that opened the door back home—it was for Sora. And it was then that I knew what was held in store for me. She couldn't even remember his name, and she wrote him a poem that saved our asses. So now he believes he saved my life. Thus, with debt repaid, he forgot about me. No longer was I a challenge for him, and I was left by myself as he strutted for Kairi. In time, she, too, forgot about me.

I remember it clearly, as the bright silver cut my flesh, striping my blood scarlet against ivory skin. How many times that the blade I flourished had dug into my body, adding to the vivid scar, proof that even a Nobody can leave a lasting impression. Turns out that it didn't last too long after all—what, a year? Barely. Still, I could yet feel the mark, even under my shirt. So fine, Xemnas, I'll admit that I limped for two months afterwards. And hey, it brought me here—Sora and Kairi were too busy flirting to notice my obvious pain, reassuring me that I wasn't wanted nor important.

My note—the notorious Emo Suicide Note—was left, along with a few other possessions, are stuffed in a box in Sora's room. I stuffed it under his bed. I know he'll find it, since he's kept his room impeccably clean since our return. Honestly, he can be such a girl sometimes.

My back touched something, and in that single moment, I realized that this was it. Sorry, everyone, but I have to go. I guess I'll never see you again. After all, Hell is no place for the brave-hearted and pure.

A.N. Well...someone's depressed. Let's see what happens next! Haha, thought it was the end, did you? Because someone dies? PWN'ed, suckas! Psyche! Heh heh. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hm. Is this it?

No light?

No flames?

No Satan, grabbing me and dragging me down into a fiery pit of Hell?

Sheesh. That's a disappointment. Somehow, I expected it to be more. I can't feel anything…

just…

like I'm floating…

…_oh…_

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

_A.N. _yes. He's dead. That is either good or bad, depending on your point of view. Anyway, review. Please. Make the poor little Noob feel better about her pathetic existence. Goes into Emo Corner, which I actually made myself, no joke, and cries


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Final Chapter, peeps! Isn't it a relief! --That should be a question...Ah, screw it. Anyway, review please. Or not, be lazy. XP

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I wasn't someone. I wasn't something. I just _was. _And by God, I was happy. Freedom, such a sweet taste in the mouth of the oppressed, flowed throughout me.

I soared.

I jumped.

I _flew._

And then, without really seeing them, I became aware of two people. They were scrambling madly down a cliff, and for a brief second I thought I knew them, but the feeling disappeared quickly. One, a skinny little twig with hair going in all directions, was faster. And without hearing him, I knew what they were saying. What he…is _that _what it is?—was saying.

"Riku!" he sobbed. "Oh, God, Riku!"

The other, another little stick with bright red hair, didn't even say anything, but kept up a continuous moaning cry. Tears flooded from her eyes. If I had a mouth or a voice, I would have laughed, as such was the joy I felt at that moment. They were sure getting themselves worked up.

And then I saw the reason for their distress. Another one, with what appeared to be normally silver-white hair that was now dyed crimson by the pool of blood that surrounded his body. Vermillion liquid was everywhere, trailing from his mouth in a fine stream. His eyes were clouded over, and his entire frame seemed broken, limp and still.

It was then that I realized he was dead, and as the thought passed through me, memories pounded through my whole being.

"Riku!" yelled the brunette, rushing to his side. That's right. Riku. That was _me. I'm _dead. I'm staring at my own body, in a lake of my own blood…as these thoughts rolled through me, my being shifted. The same hair that now looked a bloody crimson in my eyes now swung about my shoulders, and my self-mutilated hand, showing the criss-crossing scars, formed in front of my unclouded eyes.

"Sora…Kairi…: I whispered, ghostly tears forming in my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"They didn't hear me, too busy with their task at hand. I hadn't expected such a strong reaction from either of them…

Kairi and Sora were by my side, and both crying hard. Kairi turned, sobbing onto the Keyblade Master's shoulder. He held her close, burying his head in her long red hair.

Kneeling by their sides, I embraced both of them, and my insubstantial body sank into theirs. I could feel the priceless joy of being alive again, feel the blood pounding through millions of slim veins, pushed by a strong and a pure heart. But they weren't mine. Those _lives _weren't mine. I had thrown my life away; what right let me take theirs for my own? And anyway, I didn't care, just letting myself be swept away by the strong wave of sadness, and becoming closer to both of them than either will ever know, feeling all the emotions of their hearts and souls, a part of them both, forever.

Hell will just have to wait. I'll be here for a while, in our final reunion.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A.N. All right, that's it for this story! I'm trying my hand at a humor fic, but it's taking forever to write up on the computer. Review or not as you please, but for crying out loud people, it takes--what, two seconds? Psh. I've spent longer scratching my nose. Anyhoo...I'm gonna go find a cliff...see ya later!


End file.
